Blackness
by randomfics
Summary: It was the time when it was said ghosts were about and walked the earth.


The small, broken body that lay curled up in the cells had told all. Optimus Prime bent beside the body, and there was a soft click as it twitched. A horrified gasp broke through the 'rescuers'. No one should be alive. Weak hands curled into a fist, and there was a broken whisper from the mech, "Protect-"

Then, all systems went offline. Prime stood, the broken, battered body of Red Alert in his arms as they stepped out of the dank, horrible cell without a backwards look.

0o0o0o0o0

Prowl stared at the huge double doors that created an entrance to the tomb. It was an odd building, built completely underneath the outer layer of Cybertron, built for the express intention of holding the bodies of those who went above and beyond the call of duty.

Gently he pressed one door open, and came face-to-face with Red Alert. The Security Director nodded at him, standing back. Prowl nodded as well, stepping into the dimly lit room as the unmoving bodies lay gently on their pedestals. "Red Alert."

"Prowl. I… was wondering if you were going to come."

"I admit, I almost did not." Prowl said slowly, optics looking Red Alert up and down. "I had heard tales, but I didn't believe them."

"Oh yes, the tales of Ghosts appearing, once every blackout."

Blackout- the mysterious, odd time when suddenly all lights on Cybertron would go out, except for those attached to still living mechs. Since the very beginning it was rumored that it was also a time for those who's sparks refused to go on would become visible to a certain few.

Red Alerts mouth twitched slightly, and Prowl realized how much he had missed the security director. Although Red Alert hadn't been popular among those who were below him, Prowl had always found the security director a solid partner when Jazz was gone. Prowl had always been able to depend on Red Alert to get his work done, reports in, and not complain, shirk, or in anyway attempt to cut corners.

Now- "So Prowl, why did you come?" Red Alert head tilted to the side, dragging Prowl attention back to the mech. "I don't think you came to stand here silently."

"No- I came to see if the rumors were true."

"Hmm, well, while we're waiting for you to decide whether or not they are, how about we talk?"

Prowl shrugged, and Red Alert gestured. "Back here, the last mech who visited left a chair."

Prowl followed the silent Red Alert, his own footfalls loud in the quiet air. He broke the silence with a blurted comment. "We miss you."

Red Alert turned, a slightly surprised look crossing his face. "Really? I wouldn't think that my leaving would cause that much of a stir."

"It did." Prowl assured the Lamborghini.

Red Alert came to the chair, and gestured for Prowl to sit. Prowl sat, and Red Alert slipped onto the floor. The former security director sighed. "I bet the twins are happy. They always loved trying to drive me off the deep end."

Prowl shook his head. The twins had been among those who had taken it the hardest when told that the Security Director had left. "They do miss you. Very much so. They claim that you were the best prank material they ever had."

Red Alert muttered something, optics narrowing. "Oh really, like the time they rigged my chair to explode underneath me?"

Prowl smiled at the memory, but the smile vanished as a parallel memory rose. Red Alerts optic ridge rose. "When the next security director took over…" Prowl explained slowly to the inquiring look, "He attempted to sit in your chair."

"And?" Red Alert prodded, "What happened?"

"Well-"

_Sideswipe grinned as he finished fiddling with the chairs seat. Sunstreaker stood at his shoulder, watching the monitors for the newest security director. "Well, our welcome gift is all prepared."_

_Sunstreaker nodded, and both stood back with almost innocent expressions as the mech strode in. His nose was buried in the datapad, and he didn't even bother looking up as his hands descended upon the chair. Sideswipe almost laughed. Red Alert had always carefully checked for anything suspicious, and it wasn't just paranoia alone. He also had done it out of prudence for any pranks that might hit him. Not that it helped much, in the end. Sideswipe was always able to pull one over at least once a vorn._

_The mech sank down into the chair, and Sideswipe couldn't hold back the laughter as the chair exploded, sending pieces scattering. Sunstreaker smirked slightly, and the mech looked stunned. "What the slag was that?"_

_Sideswipe refrained from telling him. No need to tell the poor newbie what was going on. Instead he simply shrugged and looked properly shocked. "Are you alright?"_

_He forced himself not to think about the scolding that should of come, or the furious yell and the chase across the Arks hallways that should have happened. No, he wasn't going to._

Red Alert almost smiled, Prowl could see the slightest flicker at the corners of his mouth, but Red Alert didn't. Instead he simply nodded. "Well, he did figure it out eventually, I trust."

"Yes, but he still isn't taking very many precautions against the two."

Red Alert shrugged, his optics glinting in some inner amusement. "And Optimus Prime? I trust that he has been doing well."

"Prime… was shocked when you left. I believe he thought you were unbreakable." Prowl said softly. "When it was confirmed… he locked himself up in his room."

_Optimus Prime stared at the walls silently, optics tired. Red Alert, gone. Somehow those two words didn't go together, __**refused**__ to go together. Primus knew he would've laughed himself sick before this day if anyone had suggested Red Alert would ever leave. Red Alert was the very definition of a mech who loved their job, and nothing would stand in-between him and it. Or at least, that had been the prevalent thought._

_A sigh escaped him. Loosing another was hard, even at best. But it was one of his best officers; one whom he could always count on to keep abreast of what was happening aboard the Ark and willing to step up and say no, even if Prime was glowering at him… was an even deeper loss. Certainly Ratchet would always keep him humble; there was no problem with that._

_The slightest smile twitched on his face, as he remembered how Red Alert would willingly blackmail anyone, even Ratchet, with the security footage. It had become a second nature to those aboard the Ark to leave the common room empty for a single breem in-between shifts. Sometimes, on those rare occasions there would be a piece of highly embarrassing material waiting for whoever may wander across it first. No, Red Alert always did what he threatened, from blackmail to bringing up a controversial subject and sticking to his side with a solidness that would surprise those who didn't know the mech. Most would believe he could easily be cowed. No-_

_Prime shook his head, as Jazz came casually strolling in. Jazz had managed to hack into the code again. "Jazz."_

"_Hey Prime, do you know where Red hid his blackmail?"_

Red Alert sighed. "I hope he didn't stay in his room too long."

"No, Jazz dragged him out, refusing to let him reflect too long. Actually, that brings me to another point. Everyone wants to know where you hid your blackmail."

A snort filled the air, and Red Alert shook his head. "You can just keep on wondering. I suppose Jazz lost no time looking around for it?"

"No, he turned the security room inside out." Prowl didn't mention that Sideswipe had helped. The room still looked like a landslide had hit it… but it was a relief. Otherwise it would look simply as if Red Alert had only stepped out for a moment, and would return. But… Red Alert never would return. "It's still rather messy."

"Sideswipe helped, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Prowl said calmly. "Are you sure about not telling me where the blackmail is?"

Red Alert glanced around the empty room suspiciously. Prowl swallowed the laughter before it could come out as a hysterical breakdown. "You know how I always mess with the video cameras?"

"Yes…"

"Well, on the lining of each of the cameras is a small microchip that contains all of the blackmail I ever got on that camera."

Prowls breath froze as he considered the beautiful simplicity of it. Everyone suspected Red Alert had it under his optics, and locked deeply away. Instead they were in plain view, not even really hidden. Red Alert smirked as he sat back, the triumphant smile plastered on his face. "Ha, that probably will give Jazz the fits. That and the secret code I got locking the data file."

"What?"

"Oh- awhile ago Jazz complained that he was bored, and to shut him up I locked all of my personal files under a special code and told him that he could read them if he managed to crack the code. Last I checked, he hadn't managed to crack it."

Prowl wondered if that was why Jazz had locked himself up for a short time before emerging.

_Jazz glowered at the console, he was going to crack this if it was the last thing he did. His curiosity was overwhelming him now, as well as the fact that it gave him something to do other then to acknowledge that Red Alert was gone. He commenced the hacking._

_Half an orn later the file lay open before him. He had managed to crack it, finally. It had taken many tries, and all of his concentration and knowledge, but it was there. Casually Jazz began to scroll through the data, wondering if anything would jump out and surprise him. No, there was nothing unusual in Red Alerts life before the war._

_His optics were caught on a small file. Quietly he opened it up. Red Alerts voice filled the room. "I, Red Alert, do solemnly swear __I will preserve the dignity and will respect the rights of all individuals. I will discharge my duties with integrity and… faithfully obey the orders of my superiors and will be ready to confront danger in the line of duty."_

_A short silence fell, as Jazz looked at the recording in surprise. Another voice broke in. "Congratulations Red Alert. You are now a security officer. May you always hold the office with integrity, honesty, and carefully. Remember to always be fair and even handed, even if someone stabs you in the back and leaves you. Remember that as a Security Officer, it is your duty to see everyone's every move and personality facet, but __**you**__ are not there to judge them on their faults, only to acknowledge the faults and make sure those faults do not harm others."_

_Red Alerts strong, much younger voice was choked with emotion as he said, "Yessir. Father. I will."_

_The recording shut off, leaving Jazz alone in the room. Quietly he reflected over the oath, its meanings, its nuances, and the voice speaking at the end. The recording shut down, and a single typed note appeared._

_**Hey Jazz. If you just listened to this recording, then you managed to crack the code. Good job. Now, I promised to act with dignity and integrity, but I did promise a little extra something. I'll give you a hint for where I stash my blackmail. What do I spend half of my doing?**_

_Jazz silently stared at the notes, before something in the back of his CPU howled. He was going to find the blackmail. Quickly he stood and without a backwards look he left._

Red Alert said slowly, breaking Prowl silent train of thought, "And… Inferno? What about Inferno?"

Prowl winced. He had been hoping that Red Alert wouldn't ask about this. "Inferno took it the hardest. No one has been able to pry him out of his room for the longest of times. He's still convinced it's his fault, and if he had been there he would've kept you from getting captured in the first place."

Red Alert winced, looking down at the ground. "I doubt it. He simply would've shared my fate."

Prowl nodded. It was a situation he himself had been rerunning in his CPU. They all pointed to one thing. Both would be gone, instead of just Red Alert. And that was something that would defiantly be bad. They had lost one member of the Ark already. The last thing they needed. And a bigger amount of mechs would've been crushed that Inferno was gone, rather then the few that Red Alert was gone. "I trust the scientists haven't exploded too badly?" The tone was dry, but the question was serious enough.

"No, not yet. Not through any holding pack on their part, and the mech who took over can't get it through his processor that you cannot give Wheeljack any more then five grams of explosives at a time. I actually have Mirage running damage control by swiping the ordinance and stashing it elsewhere and giving the carefully allotted amounts so they won't blow up everyone."

Red Alert nodded, and Prowl checked his inside chronometer. Very soon the time of blackness would lift, and light would flood the area. Red Alert noticed, and a slight, sad smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Almost time for you to go?"

"Yes. I cannot stay away too long. I have too much to do."

"How have you been holding up?"

"Mildly well. I miss having your reports, but otherwise the new mech is doing quiet well."

"I see." Red Alert fell silent, before looking up at Prowl. Prowl could hear the lights beginning to flicker on, the electricity surging on. Red Alerts optics were nearing glowing. "Prowl, tell Inferno that he doesn't have to beat himself up over it. I'm fine."

"I will." Prowl acknowledged, and the lights flickered on.

Red Alert vanished, his ghost fleeing the light. Prowl sat alone, optics quietly mourning as he finally realized which body he had been sitting next to. Red Alerts battered body, only barely recognizable, lay on the pedestal. Underneath was a small plaque. Bearing only name, directive, and date he died, it was highly impersonal.

The doors swung open, and Inferno entered. His optics were haunted as they stared at the police officer. "Prowl?"

"Inferno." Prowl stood up brusquely, "Red Alert tells me to tell you not to blame yourself."

Infernos optics widened as he looked from Prowl to the body on the platform. "Oh? Really?" His voice was soft, and strangled.

The police cruiser nodded, and walked to the door. When he reached it, he turned. "I don't think Red would much approve of you mourning so harshly."

Inferno looked away.

0o0o0o0o0o

Without really realizing it, the mechs left the one-breem opening in the common room. It was a natural part of life, one that would take a much longer time then the short time they had to adjust to, to stop.

Bluestreak was the first to enter the common room, chattering excitedly with Blurr about the time of darkness. Both stopped dead at the inconspicuous looking data-chip on the table. "Thatisn'twhatIthinkitis,isit?" Blurr babbled.

Bluestreak darted for it, and Blurr snatched it up first. Both began screaming in delight as the comm. links turned on over the public channel. "RedAlertsblackmailisstillhere!"

"What?" Sideswipe broke in, "Speak clearly!"

"Red Alerts blackmail is still here! We found some lying on the table!"

"I gotta see this."

Within moments a giant group of mechs had flooded the common room, elbowing for room as Bluestreak and Blurr kept a careful hold of the datachip. No way were they going to allow it to slip from their hands. Absolutely none.

Prowl entered the room, frowning slightly, towed by the excited Jazz. Prime also found himself sitting in the room, as breathless, they inserted the chip.

Within moments they were falling over laughing, tears streaming down their cheeks as the officers looked on in surprise. No one had ever thought Red Alert was capable of doing anything blackmail worthy, but they watched as Red Alerts own blackmail chip caught his own stupidest moments.

Inferno sat in the back, and finally, some small part of his spark began to heal. Red Alerts ghost smiled slightly, as he at last faded, heading for the light to wait for his friends.

* * *

a/n: I wanted to do an angsty/comfort fic. That's it. Sorry if I put a bummer on your valentine holiday!


End file.
